


Ignoti Nulla Cupido

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Five Reasons Why They Never Got Together [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-02
Updated: 2006-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the unknown does not tempt (latin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignoti Nulla Cupido

This reality, Daniel decided after the first hour or so, after differences had been compared and the digression point determined, was definitely the strangest one he'd chanced upon. It had been an accident, just like the first time, but Daniel was as enthralled with all of the drastic and wonderful changes he discovered as he was worried about the temporal distortion he would suffer from if he didn't find his way home. For once, Daniel Jackson was alive and well; it was like a dream, he explained to this Jack, who had never been through the mirror, and this one wasn't a nightmare like the others.

In this reality, Jack had come back from the Abydos mission that first time to find Sara waiting for him, ready to pick up the shattered pieces of their lives. In the following year, they had slowly rebuilt their relationship, to the point that Sara was happily pregnant again when Jack was recalled to the mountain for what would eventually become the return trip to Abydos; the tissue box incident, Daniel was amused to discover, had remained the same. Sara had given birth to a beautiful blonde baby girl without any complications, and for Audrey's first birthday Jack bought a box with a lock on it for the gun he had no choice but to bring home. Two others followed within the next few years, Ryan and Madeleine (Daniel had insisted on using the "correct" spelling of the name), and Jack reveled in the chance to be a father again.

This Daniel's life was drastically different, as well. They had been able to save Sha're, removing Amaunet with help from the Tok'ra, and Daniel had brought her back to Earth and the SGC. She quickly established herself as the Goa'uld expert in Daniel's department, and the alternate Daniel swore that her help had been invaluable. Their daughter, Charlotte Nefertari Jackson, had Sha're's curly hair and Daniel's eyes, and while alternate Daniel said in public that she was named after Kawalsky, the grin on alternate Jack's face and the secret look in his Daniel's eyes told him the little girl held the legacies of two Charlies.

Teal'c's rebellion was going much better in this universe than Daniel's own, and many of the rebel Jaffa had begun using tretonin rather than relying on symbiotes. The Goa'uld hadn't been defeated yet in this universe, either, but their Asgard were winning the battle with the Replicators. Even Sam was happy, recently married to Pete and considering children. Janet was still alive and well here, and Daniel didn't have the heart to tell her what had happened to the Janet in his own universe.

Overall, Daniel had to admit that this universe could be the closest he could imagine to a perfect universe. But, as he looked back at himself and Jack one last time before touching the mirror and returning home, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing and he had no idea what it was.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Grass is Always Greener (the Known Temptation Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168) by [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/pseuds/Beatrice_Otter)




End file.
